futurepolandballfandomcom-20200213-history
Terminology
This page is an (incomplete) list of the vocabulary and terminology of the Polandball universe and comics, and their origin. Anschluss Means "Annexation" in German. It's used by Reichtangle when taking clay of other countries. The book of Börk/Børk *North American Unionball - NAU NAU *PG Azerbaijanball - Həri həri *Turkish SSRball - Kebab kebab *Polish Empireball - Hussar hussar *Japanese Unionball - Kawaii kawaii, bansai bansai *Milhumbi-Azerbaijanball - Згыфе згыфе *Serbian Greater Kingdomball - БРЕ БРЕ *OssetiaRawr - Radaq radaq *Russian Greater SFSRball - Cyka cyka *Second British Empireball - Monarchy monarchy *Second Empire Of Chinaball - Dim Sum Dim Sum *Jewish Empirecube - Oy vey oy vey/Shalom shalom *New Mengjiangball - Khan khan *Thai Empireball - Phichit Phichit *Canadian Empireball - Kill Kill *Zball - Brains Brains *Armenian SSRball - Jan jan *Canadian Greenlandball - Help help *United Chinaball - Xi xi *Duchy of Bernball - Toblerone toblerone *Greater Finlandball - Pancup Pancup / Pekele Perkele *United Koreaball - Juche Juche *Goryeo Republicball - Anneyong Anneyong *Independent State of Malaysiaball - Lepak Lepak *Kuomintang Republicball - CHING CHONG CHING CHONG *Cascadiaball - Enviorment Enviorment *OFNAball - Buffalo Buffalo *Qui-iopball - Qui Qui *Free Canadaball - peace peace *The New Baltinian Reichtangle- Soon soon *Republic of Tongaball - heal heal *Indian Kingdom of Maldivesball - Bubble Bubble *New Japanese Empireball - Japon Japon *German Hordeball - Brainschluss brainschluss *STORM Unionball - STORM, STORM!STORMSCHLUSS!! *Sumer empireball-Sumer sumer *AWTOball - AWTO AWTO *New Malayan Republic- CSO CSO *Eco Republic Of Denmarkball - Øko Øko *Second Danish Empireball - Koloniser koloniser *Chaosismball-Khorne Khorne *Authoritarian Spanish Federationball-dictatorship dictatorship *Incaismball-inca inca *Danish Republicball-Bærk bærk *Second Danish Empireball-Øl øl *Danish Germanyball - Glü glü *Imperium of Manball-Emperor emperor *Necronstangle-Necron necron *Kinetical Italyball - Kinetic Kinetic *Anarchiaball - anarchluss Anarch Anarch *ODFball - DEATH DEATH *Gachaismball - yaoi yaoi Countries Like Their Typical Foods * New Malayan Republicball- Nasi Lemak, Char Kuay Teow, Ketupat, Wanton Noodles, Maggi Noodles, Roti Canai, Asam Laksa, Curry Fish Head, Mee Goreng, Jus Oren, Gula Melaka, Bubble Milk Tea, Ramly Burger, McDonalds Burger, Satay, Coconut Juice, Rendang, Teh Tarik, Hainanese Chicken Rice and Milo Ais * Thai Federationball- Tom Yum, Pad Thai, Thai Green Curry * Duc Vietball- Pho, Banh Mi * Free Indonesiaball- Rendang, ketupat, tempeh, satay, laksa tumpeng, oncom, beras merah, papeda, rujak buah, rujak cingur, mie aceh, onde-onde, gudeg, pempek, jeroan, pecel, peuyeum, tape, karedok, sagu, gaguduh, lempeng, cincin, cucur, tahu bulat, bakso and nasi goreng * United Philippinesball- Balut, Longanessa, Empanada * Shui Chinaball/Kung Chinaball/Second Empire Of Chinaball- Egg Roll, Wanton, Dim Sum, Mantou, Steamed Fish, Stir Fry Vegetables, Fried Rice, Shark Fin Soup, Dumplings, Kung Pao Chicken * Jaesun Koreaball- Kimchi, bulgogi and doenjang * Hirotaka Japanball- Sushi, Ramen, Takoyaki, Yakitori, Miso Soup, Matcha, Kobe Beef, Sashimi, Unagi Don and Salmon Rice Ball * New Russian Federationball- Stroganoff, olivier salad, borscht, pelmeni, shchi and kasha and vodka * Indian Unionball- Curry, dosa sambar, chai biscuit, samosa, paratha paneer and lassi * Central Asian Turkic Unionball- Kebab * People's Republic Of Jutland - ''nothing, ''maybe pølse * USNAball-Burger,taco,burrito,maple syrup,cola,french fries Category:Future Polandball Vocabulary